


A Hui Hou

by JaidMcDanno



Series: The Steve and Maddie Saga [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidMcDanno/pseuds/JaidMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a teenage Steve, and his mothers death. Can his best friend Maddie help him through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hui Hou

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of The Steve and Maddie Saga...
> 
> I own nothing but the OC's and the series plot.  
> ***

Steve McGarrett was drowning.

There was a HPD officer standing on his family's doorstep, telling his father, his mother was never coming home.

Mary was crying; grief-stricken wails of despair.

His father was just standing there, with a not quiet believing look on his face.

A car accident. A drunk driver had killed his mother.

She was never going to walk through the front door again.

He would never again hear her sing while in kitchen.

He would never get to tell her he loved her.

As that final realization hit him, he leapt down the rest of the stairs, and pushed past his father, out the front door.

Steve's feet carried him, without his brain telling them where to go.

He ran until his lungs were burning, and he was gasping for air, for an entirely new reason.

Steve ended up at his best friends house, in Waipahu.

The front door was open, and Maddie's father was in the garden.

Steve could tell by his face, that he knew. He was expecting him.

''She's upstairs, son.'' He said, gravely.

Steve raced past him, and into the house, taking the stairs two at a time.

Once he reached Maddie's room, he stopped and stood in the doorway.

Maddie was sat on the bed, facing him.

They looked at one another, before Maddie stood up and walked towards him.

''Let go.'' Was all she said.

Steve did.

The tears that had been held at bay, by shock now rushed to the surface, and he sank down to the floor where he stood.

Maddie crouched down beside him, and held him tightly, not saying anything else; just letting him know, that he wasn't alone.

Somehow Maddie manuvered them, so there backs were against the wall, but his head stayed on her shoulder, the tears didn't stop coming, until finally, exhaustion took over, sending him spiralling into the darkness that was now his life.

 **H50H50H50H50**

Maddie held his hand at the funeral. She hadn't really let go since the day of the accident.

Steve hadn't cried since that day either; he had retreated inwards, keeping all his emotions behind a wall. He had to be strong, for Mary, for his father.

For his mother.

Maddie would have prefered if he had smashed everything up, just like she had when she lost her mother when she was 13.

The anger would have been better than this; the shell, the robot that had become Steve McGarrett.

Her best friend, wasn't loud exactly, but he knew how to have a good time. He was always outside, playing football, running and swimming... _something._

But now...now he had taken to staying in either his room or hers.

They didn't talk much; but Maddie knew Steve wasn't a talker anyway. To him just being there, was better than words.

Mary had shut herself off completely. She wouldn't say a word to anyone.

She stayed in her room and cried all day, only coming out when absolutely necessary.

But Steve's father had taken a shocking turn.

He hadn't been there for his children, he had been working since the accident. He hadn't offered any comfort to either Steve nor Mary.

Not that it would have helped if he had, but still...

It was almost as if they had lost both parents.

And in a way they had; losing his wife had destroyed Jack McGarrett.

Steve resented him for it, but didn't say anything.

Maddie knew just by looking at Steve, exactly what he was feeling. She knew that it would take time, before he was ready to talk about anything to do with his mother.

She understood that. It had taken her around 6 months before the haze on her mind had started to lift, and she was able to think of her again.

But Steve had been there for her. She would be there for him.

 **H50H50H50H50**

''He's sending us away.'' Steve said, tonelessly.

He was sat on Maddie's bed again, staring at the wall.

Maddie just stared at him for a few seconds, before what he had said, registered.

''Sending you away? Where too?'' She asked, scared.

She couldn't lose her best friend. Maddie knew it was selfish to think that way, with what Steve was going through, but sending him away wasn't going to help. He needed to be near people who cared.

''The mainland.'' Steve replied, finally looking at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

Tears pooled in Maddie's eyes, ''When?''

''Tomorrow morning.''

Tomorrow morning. Steve would be gone in less than 24 hours.

''Oh...'' Maddie whispered.

Steve moved on the bed, laying down and shuffled to the side.

He patted the space next to him, Maddie laid down next to him and held his hand.

''Will you come back?'' She asked, a little later.

Steve hesitated, ''You could always visit...''

Her hope died in her chest. He had avoided her question, which meant he didn't know.

Maddie nodded resolutely, ''As soon as I can, I will.''

Their eyes met; a thousand words were said in that look. Promises were made; they knew this would test their friendship to the limit, but they were best friends. Nothing, _nothing_ , could break them apart.

''Promise?'' Steve asked, still staring into her eyes.

''Promise.'' Maddie replied, trying to smile, and failing miserably.

Then Steve leaned in and kissed her softly.

Once he pulled back, he answered her questioning gaze with a simple, ''To seal the promise.''

Maddie closed the space between them again, and pressed her lips to his, this time a little more firmly.

She pulled back and breathed, ''To seal _all_ the promises...''

 **H50H50H50H50**

The following morning saw Steve and Maddie standing outside his house, waiting for his father to help Mary with her suitcases.

''Call me when you land, okay?'' Maddie insisted, for what felt like the millionth time.

''I promise.'' Steve said. That had become their thing; if one of them asked the other to do something, they would respond with _'I promise'_.

They had said it a few times last night, and this morning on the way over from Maddie's house.

Mary and her father came out of the house; Mary dragging her feet, and Jack carrying a suitcase in each hand.

Maddie was crying steadily, but silently.

Steve saw, and swiped a hand across her cheek, wiping the tears away.

She gave him a weak smile, and put her arms out for a hug.

Steve complied, pulling her forward and holding her to his chest.

''This isn't goodbye.'' Maddie mumbled into his shirt.

''No it isn't...I won't let it be.'' Steve said, into her hair.

The conviction in his voice made Maddie smile.

''Promise?'' Maddie pulled away to look up at him.

Steve stayed quiet for a moment, before leaning down and once again covering her lips with his own, ''I promise.''

Jack called his son to the car as he got into the drivers side, Mary in the back.

Steve took one more look at Maddie, then his childhood home, and started to head to the car.

Just as he was about to open the door, Maddie called out, ''Steve!''

Steve turned back, watching her run towards him.

Maddie threw her arms around Steve's neck again, savouring every second.

 _''_ _A hui hou...''_ Maddie whispered, tearfully.

Steve drew in a ragged breath, _''A hui hou...''_

They parted, Steve getting into the car, and Maddie just standing there watching him shut the door.

Then the car was pulling away from the curb, and driving down the street, taking Steve away from the only home he knew.

 **The End...for now.**

 *** A Hui Huo - Hawaiian for 'Until We Meet Again'**


End file.
